


Watching

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attraction, Boys Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self-Denial, Sexuality, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is aware of the way Ryo watches him.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fill for I Love Janto who asked for Ryo/Dee & No. 22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere in Vol. 6.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Ryo almost choked on his coffee at Dee’s words, coughing and spluttering. Where had that come from? They’d just been sitting here in Ryo’s living room, drinking coffee, discussing the case they were working on, and then out of the blue…

“What?” It came out as more of a squeak than Ryo would have liked, but his coughing fit must have affected his voice. If his face was flushed, that was due to the coughing too.

“Why d’you keep insistin’ you’re not interested?”

“Because I’m not, I’m straight! Look, it doesn’t bother me that you’re bi, but I’m not into men.”

“Protesting much? What’re you afraid of? Apart from spiders.”

How did Dee know about that? Ryo felt his cheeks heat up even more. “I’m not afraid, I’m just not interested.” He tried to sound casual as he set his mug down on the coffee table, deliberately looking at it rather than at Dee. Had Dee caught him looking earlier? He had such long eyelashes…

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want, Dee, it won’t change anything.”

“Oh yeah?”

Suddenly Dee was just right there, in his face, pushing Ryo back against the sofa they’d both been leaning against moments earlier; his partner’s hands braced against the sofa cushions to either side of Ryo gave him no room to escape. “Dee, what do you think you…” 

Soft lips brushed Ryo’s, a gentle, almost teasing touch that made the breath catch in his throat, then returned more firmly, a warm, wet tongue lightly probing, seeking entry to his mouth. Ryo’s lips parted without conscious volition to let it in. The kiss deepened; Ryo couldn’t help but respond, his hands coming up to clutch at Dee’s muscular arms, anything to anchor him in place so that he wouldn’t drown or be swept away. God, why did Dee have to be such an amazing kisser? How could anyone be expected to resist kisses like this?

A hand slid under his shirt, gliding over his chest, thumb flicking at his nipple and making it harden, drawing an answering throb from further down. Dimly, Ryo knew he had to stop this now, before things really got out of hand, and yet be couldn’t make himself push Dee away, instead pulling him closer.

When Dee abruptly pulled back, Ryo’s eyes remained closed, his lips parted, breathing ragged and heart pounding. If Ryo only knew that the kiss had affected Dee exactly the same way. Dee ached to kiss his gorgeous partner again but resisted the temptation. “That’s what I thought. You want me. You might wish you didn’t, but you do.” Dee returned to his position against the sofa; he’d leave Ryo thinking about that for a while.

“What are you talking about?” Ryo straightened himself up and tucked his shirt back in. Bikky would be home from school soon so he needed to look presentable. “You just caught me by surprise, pouncing like that.” He knew he was lying to himself, Dee probably knew it too, but Ryo couldn’t acknowledge the truth, because then he might really be lost with no way back. Even so, deep down he wished that kiss had continued, even for just a little longer. 

He couldn’t go on like this Sooner or later, he might have to stop lying to himself, and then what? All he was certain of was that he wasn’t ready to find out. Not just yet.

The End


End file.
